ICe Ice Baby
by wwgraluww
Summary: Lucy has a Baby in her stomach this baby is no ordinary baby it has powers ice powers just like gray, Lucy's boyfriend. Nara and a gralu! (Nara NatsuxEzra)
1. Ice baby

**Chap. 1 **

**Alone With Gray**

"Lucy Heartfilla" my teacher says & repeats. "here" I mumble.

School is so boring nothing happens around here. The bell rings I got to my locker and find a note?

_**This day at 5:30 meet me at the big tree outside**_

_**-Gray 3**_

You see, Gray, my boyfriend he's always caring and I'm pregnant with his son but he doesn't know and he never invites me to his house. Maybe it's messy or his parents don't like me? I don't know.

At 5 : 28 I go to the tree outside of our school its big everyone climbs it. Now everyone's gone nobody in school I see Gray already up in the tree he offered me a hand I grab on and pull my self up. Why is his face so serious? Why is he –

He kissed me and took a bucket of water out I thought he was going to pour it on e put he didn't he dropped the bucket out of the tree the gravity pulled the bucket down and some water floating about in the air. He reflexes his arm and ssshhhh.

"Im a ice mage"

I was shocked was that even real?

" I'm pregnant" then we both got silent.

He jumped down from the tree and picked up the bucket and started to walk away I catch up with him and ask

"Why are you leaving?"

"Our child could be born with magic"

"That's good right?"

"He could accidently freeze your blood stream or your brain or worse" He yelled I was freighted and looked at my stomach.

**I know its short but I upload fast my other story "Love wars" I did 3 chp. In 2 days so check that out to.**

**Review and ill upload fast!**


	2. Melted

Ice Ice Baby

Chapter 2: Melted

(Lucy P.O.V.)

"Wait what? No. he wont hurt me and plus he might not have the power!"I yelled back at him.

Gray turned to me.

He saw in my eyes how I wanted this baby and I didn't want it to hurt me he turned back around and started walking saying, " come on if we really want this baby to live and you we better move fast" I didn't know

What he was doing.

Or where he was taking me. But I don't want to die

And I don't want my baby dying either.

If it's a boy,(I think it will be), its name is Richard icee Fullbuster if it's a girl Karen Marie Fullbuster. Anyway we stopped in front of a house. It was actually Natsu's' home I asked Gray, "why are we at Natsu's hou—"I became stiff I fell over on my knees my mind went black...What's happening...?

(Gray P.O.V.)

I Heard Lucy say,

"Why are we at Natsu's hou—"she stopped... I heard a thud I turned around there she was on the floor not moving.

I quickly picked her up she was freezing cold but I'm used to that... I ran with her in my arms into Natsu's house his door is always unlocked he's careless.

I turned side ways so he body would fit through the door of Natsu's' home.

I yelled "Natsu Lucy Needs Help!" while placing Lucy on the couch give her mouth to mouth it wasn't working.

Natsu came down with some chips, "what? Wait is that Lucy why isn't she moving!?" Natsu said spitting out some chips and running towards me and Lucy. I quickly stated, "MELT HER BLOOD STREAM A LITTE! NOW!" he asked why but he didn't hesitate and he melted he blood stream.

Natsu has a power also he can control flames and produce heat in liquids like he did to Lucy's blood stream. This is good because Lucy could have died without him.

I told him every thing from the bucket to her falling.

"Well how do we get this thing out of her stomach and kill it?" Natsu asked curiously, looking at Lucy sleeping and breathing (thank god). I frowned and said, "We're not going to kill it or take it out of her I just need you to be near her for a bit just in case this happens again I was lucky I was right outside your house this time. Plus she wants to keep it"

Natsu squinted and replied, "Fine but if any rumors start spreading that me and Lucy are together, I'm boiling someone's blood stream. Okay?"

I laughed and nodded.

**Review and ill update faster!**

**Gray: sigh**

**Natsu: this is interesting and scary**

**Lucy: hmm what happen?**

**Gray: ...**

**Natsu: O.O**

**All: REVIEW**


	3. Explanation

**Ice Ice Baby**

**Chapter 3: Explanation**

(Gray P.O.V.)

"Lucy, are you okay?" I asked

She looked at me and jumped to me and gave me a bunch of kisses while giving me tons of questions while she was at it, "What..Happ...en...I...Though...t... I died!" She looked around and then saw Natsu, "Why are we at Natsu's house? Why am I still alive!?" Lucy said holding her tummy.

"I hafe pofers foo" Natsu said while his mouth was full with chips.

"You have powers too?!" Lucy asked. She got used to his eating-language.

"Yeah he has fire powers. He can boil things, un-freeze, make toast—" I explained until she cut me off with a "Okay I get it! How do you both have a...Power?!"

We shrugged and Natsu said, " I got this power when I was five and made toast with my hands, Gray froze some ones blood stream like you baby did too you and I had to fix it...Anyways your okay but you need to get to school you slept very long it's morning! And yes we slept...Barley with you snoring."

WHAT! I DON'T SNORE!" she yelled while she grabbed her back pack and went out the door.

Stay with her. Don't let her get hurt." I told Natsu as he sighed and then out the door with a quiet sarcasm, " Yes Sir."

**OMG IM SO SORRY IT'S SO SHORT I DON'T HAVE TIME!**

**But next week I promise I'll do 2 chapters for all my stories!**

**OR ILL UPDATE BEFORE IF I HIT 12 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY!**


	4. School

Ice Ice Baby

Chapter 4: School

(Natsu P.O.V.)

Lucy was walking down the side walk right in front of me we were heading towards her school gray was right next to her. They don't have any classes together which is very weird since they're dating and what not. Anyway we were a tad late so we got here in time for second and past first class. So gray went his separate way and me and Lucy traveled to her locker to put away her books (she was going to P.E.). She twisted her lock to the right numbers. It opened. She looked at the inside of her locker door. It was filled of memories and times gray and her were together in pictures she smiled. Lucy put her books away and rushed to her second period class. Lucy got into the gym. "LUCY HEARTFILLA, CLIMB THE ROPE!" The coach yelled across the gym looking for Lucy. She gave him a doctor slip, then again this doctor, Mirajane, knows about me and gray's power she is a sister of lissana and she is a doctor! Anyway this dumb coach got me fired up and ready to boil his stream because he didn't believe Lucy's slip.  
Because of her small bump I can't believe she has a small bump when its been 5 months aready! But Lucy shook her head telling me it was fine. I was 15 feet away watching her climb a tall rope leading to the ceiling of the gym. I thought she was going to get hurt but she was fine. Only a few more steps to the top. Five, Four, Three…Why did she stop?

(Lucy P.O.V.)

As I climbed the tall rope I was proud to keep my baby and happy I'm knowing more and more about gray and his power. I don't think it is bad, I think it makes him shine. Plus I never knew why he was always so cold. Hmm… Any way I was a few more steps to victory. Five, Four, Three…My mind went black again is it happening? I…I think I'm falling is this the end…?

(Natsu P.O.V.)

I ran as I saw Lucy fall she was so close to the ground. I slid and screamed, "LUUUUUCCCYYYY!" I caught her thank god.. HER STREAM I heated up her stream she opened one eye in shock. Told everyone she is fin and she just pasted out. Other than then she was fine for all her periods now it's time for her last one good as soon as she is done with this class we can go home. "Lucy so did you get your books for the nex—"She is gone! Don't panic she could be at her class. I ran to her last class not here. I ran all around the school. NOT ANYWHERE! The bell rings she must be at her class now. As I rushed to her class I hope she didn't get her stream frozen again. I made it to her class she was sitting down 3rd row 4th desk. Whew! Wait her head is down! It happened I heated up her blood stream slowly.. " YOW KYAAAAA OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW !" she yelled as she slowly cooled down. She glared at me angrily everyone was string at her I slowly covered my face I was scared of her...But soon class was beginning. So I just sat down and waited for school to be over while staring at Ezra, the teacher, with beautiful scarlet hair.


	5. note

**I AM SO SORRY!**

** I apologize!**

**I'm sorry for not posting any story updates! **

**I've been so busy with watching addicted anime!**

**Ouran Highschool Host Club (OHSHC)**

**And Special A!**

**Sooo um ya bad excuse...**

**But I'm ending the stories soon and making 1 other story**

**And focus on I can update very quickly!**

**So I hope you forgive me!**

fairytaillover416

**About your questions on love wars Natsu went away from the party because Gray didn't let him in**

**And Gray wasn't naked she saw him HALF naked with a towel over his lower part she was shocked to see his Abs / chest lol!**

**Btw this will be on All my stories!**


End file.
